Angel
by Dame Riddick-Vaako
Summary: All it takes is one fight with the Slayer to make the two stubborn Vampires realize what they should have known all along. Co-written with a friend.


"Ello Luvs," Spike said as everyone walked into the board room.

"Where's Angel at Spike?" questioned Fred as she sat down.

"He went to go get Connor for his visit. They're stopping by Sunnyhell on their way back." the blonde Vampire replied smirking.

"So what's the letter say?" Gunn asked.

"I haven't opened it yet, but it's probably putting Wesley in charge again." Spike replied.

The brunette opened the envelope and adjusted his glasses before scanning the letter. His eyes widened before he put it down.

"It seems, Spike, that you are in charge until Angel and Connor get back." Wesley stated.

Spike's jaw dropped before a wide grin spread across his face. He whooped and then ran out shouting 'dismissed!'

"This is not going to end well." said Gunn.

"Indeed." replied Wesley.

"Did you really leave Spike in charge Dad?" questioned a laughing brunette.

"Yeah, I figured I could reward him for being good so far. He hasn't killed or drank from any humans since he became corporeal again." Angel answered his son grinning.

The two were on their way to Sunnyhell-I mean Sunnydale, California to see Xander. A day later they were back on their way to L.A. When they got to the company they walked in and saw Buffy getting ready to stake Spike. Everyone else was either tied up or knocked out to stop them from interfering.

"What the hell are you doing you blonde bimbo?" demanded Connor running forward and knocking Buffy back away from Spike.

Those conscious laughed at her expression. Connor tied her up while Angel untied everyone else.

"She took advantage of the fact that Spike can't fight her back because of the damn chip!" Fred exclaimed.

"She's deranged mate, kept sayin' that I stole her bloody boyfriend, and that when she finished with me she was gunna kill his kid. She's insane Angel." Spike said sitting up.

Angel's eyes widened and his face changed as he growled at Buffy.

"If I ever see you around here again Buffy I won't hesitate to kill you. Go back to Sunnyhell where you belong. And I'm calling Giles!" The Vampire growled before he untied her and kicked her out.

Then he called Giles.

"Buffy's going bad Giles. She's your slayer so you need to take care of her. She just tried to stake Spike even though he can't fight back because of the chip. Because she claimed he 'stole her boyfriend.' Okay, Goodbye Giles." Angel hung up and sighed.

"He'll be on the next flight in." the brunette told them all.

"Good. Maybe he can control the bloody chit." Spike muttered.

Just then Connor bound up to the blonde and hugged him. Spike looked surprised but hugged the teenager back.

"Ello luv. How 'ave you been then?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"I've been practicing what you taught me and it has helped. Thanks Spike." Connor said smiling up at the taller Vampire.

"You're welcome pet. Well I'm going up to my room now to make sure Buffy hasn't put any nasty surprises in there." he said walking away.

When Angel and Connor walked out of the elevator into the penthouse apartment they saw Spike sitting on the couch drinking a mug of blood. He looked up at them and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Okay Angel. Why does Buffy think that I stole you from her?" the blonde asked calmly.

"Connor-" Angel started but Connor cut him off.

"I'm going, I'm going." he said walking into his room.

"She thinks that because she overheard me telling Xander that I love you and that you and Connor were the two most important things in my world." Angel explained softly not looking at the other Vampire.

Therefore the brunette was surprised when Spike slipped onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Angel looked up at the blonde who smiled at him. Spike leaned down and kissed Angel.

"I guess it's a good thing that I love you too. And Connor." Spike said when they broke apart.

Angel smiled at his Childe and kissed him again. They were making out on the couch when Connor walked out of his room.

"Really Dad? Couldn't you use your room like normal people?" the teenager said rolling his eyes.

Spike stuck his tongue out at him then got off of Angel and stuck his mug in the microwave. Then he tackled Connor and started tickling him when he had him pinned.

"S . . . stop!" Connor struggled out laughing and trying to wiggle away.

"Say Uncle." Spike replied.

"Never!" Connor cried before he flipped them over and started tickling the blonde.

The tickle war lasted for another hour and they eventually dragged Angel into it before they collapsed across the floor and each other exhausted. Connor eventually stood up yawning.

"Night Dad. Night Spike." he said walking off.

"Night Connor." the Vampires chorused.

A few minutes later Spike jumped on Angel and they were kissing again. Angel slipped his tongue across Spikes bottom lip begging for entry Angel bit Spikes bottom lip both earning moans from the other. Spike slipped his hand in Angels and they lead one another to the bedroom.

Angel looked down at his creation-his beautiful, beautiful, creation. Moving his hands over Spikes torso-causing him to arch his back up toward the touch.

Spike looked up at Angel pulling his body toward him, Spike moved his lips over Angels jaw line leaving a trail of kisses up to his lips where the kiss deepened and so much hidden passion exploded in each of their hearts. Causing them both to hold tighter to one another-hoping that this wasn't a dream.

Pulling away to breath Angel looked down at Spike and sighed-ready for confession.

"My dearest creation I have something to say . . . "

"Oh?" a little nervous Spike looked up at Angel hoping he wasn't going to tell him to leave.

"I- I love you so much, so much more then I should, I believe I'm in love with you and I don't want to lose you."

Running his hands over Angels body Spike looked into those deep brown dark set eyes.

"I love you too-so much."

Moving to nestle his head into Spikes chest Angel laid his head on his new found love.

"We don't have to move" Spike asked "do we?"

"Not 'till morning my love."

Kissing him softly they cuddled together under the blankets-finally both were at peace.


End file.
